


To Serve (Werewolves)

by kerithwyn



Series: Kink_Bingo 2013 [1]
Category: Fringe
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Multi, OT4, Polyamory, Service, Team Red'verse, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerithwyn/pseuds/kerithwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU scene for Elfin's Pack 'verse. Becoming part of a werewolf pack is only one of the things Charlie's learning to get used to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Serve (Werewolves)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not the Skin Which Contains Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/345626) by [elfin (crazylittleelf)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazylittleelf/pseuds/elfin). 



> Written for kink_bingo 2013: service. Set in Elfin's [ Pack](http://archiveofourown.org/series/19638) AU. (Short summary: Red'verse AU where Olivia, Lincoln, Charlie, and Frank become werewolves and form a polyamorous pack.)
> 
> As soon as I saw the "service" square, I knew I wanted to write this fic. Thanks to Elfin for allowing me to indulge my whim in her 'verse!

It was turning into the perfect Saturday, as far as Charlie was concerned: nowhere to be, cricket championships on tv, no one fighting over what to watch or who should sit where on the couch. Lincoln and Liv were off running around somewhere. Charlie could smell that Frank was still in the apartment, doing quiet Frank-things, but he could be counted on not to steal the remote.

Charlie propped his feet up on the table and settled back. The only thing missing was—

A hand appeared over his shoulder, passing him a cold beer. Charlie glanced up. "Hey, thanks!"

Frank smiled at him. "Sure."

***

Charlie liked to keep his space relatively clean. He wasn't a neat freak by any means, probably hadn't dusted anything ever, but crap on the floor and clutter on the dresser got on his nerves. Lincoln never met a shirt he didn't drop on the ground and Liv threw her Show Me and pocket lint anywhere. Charlie just preferred to know where things were.

Still, that didn't mean he put his stuff away the second he got home. Washing the day off took precedence, and the increasingly rare opportunity to grab the shower for himself was a temptation he couldn't squander. Not that Charlie really minded the group bathing—was becoming more and more used to it, actually—but sometimes a guy just wanted to rinse off without making a whole pack bonding ritual out of it.

He stepped out of the shower to find Frank hanging up his pants. "You don't have to pick up after me."

Frank grinned. "I don't mind."

***

The fridge was full. Not a problem in and of itself, but Charlie hadn't gone grocery shopping in...he couldn't remember when. He didn't mind doing it, used to go for his ma when she had her hands full with the other kids. But he hadn't been in a while, and chances were slim to none the alpha twins had done it. Either of them might stop to pick up something specific but keeping the fridge stocked wasn't on their radar.

Charlie glanced into the cupboard and frowned at the perfectly arranged shelves, noting the presence of all his favorite snacks. "Frank!"

Frank appeared as if he'd been waiting for a shout, half-folded towel in hand. Laundry, right, Charlie hadn't done that for a while either, not even noticing that his underwear magically cleaned itself. Jesus. Frank raised an eyebrow at the open door. "We out of something?"

"No, that's—" Charlie closed the cupboard door a little harder than strictly necessary. "That's the thing, right? We're not out of anything, the laundry gets done, and I don't recall hiring a housekeeper. It's not right, man."

Frank blinked at him. "Clean clothes are a problem?"

"No, but just because Lincoln and Liv have, you know, magical alpha pheromones doesn't mean you need to do everything for them." He paused for a second and then added gruffly, "Or for me."

Frank started to smile. "Maybe I like doing housework."

"Okay, fine, but you don't _have_ to. You could pass the chores around."

"Charlie...." Frank leaned against the wall. "I like taking care of you, all of you. It's got nothing to do with the werewolf thing."

Charlie scowled at him. "I don't like the idea you've been doing all this and I didn't notice."

Frank straightened up, shaking his head. "If I felt neglected, I'd have said something. I don't. It's...just what I do, okay?"

Something pinged in Charlie's head, a memory, and it took him a moment to pin it down. "Okay," he said slowly, because Frank was waiting. "Just, uh, don't hesitate to ask if you need anything, too."

Frank laughed. "No one in this group's shy about asking for what they want, no worry about that."

"Yeah," Charlie said, and Frank nodded and went back to his laundry. 

Charlie had some research to do. And a conversation with Liv was definitely in order.

***

His head was spinning with terms and definitions by the time he found a moment to grab Olivia while Frank and Lincoln were in the kitchen. "Livvy, about Frank—"

She tilted her head, smiling faintly. "What about him?"

"Did he—when you two were together before all this, was he—" Charlie let out a breath and started over. "He did things for you, right? Without you asking. All the time."

"Yeah...oh!" Olivia nodded, her expression turning serious. "It's okay, Charlie, really. It took me a little while to get used to but it really does make Frank happy, taking care of people."

"Service kink," Charlie said, the words sounding foreign in his mouth and at least half a question.

Olivia blinked at him, then grinned. "Yeah, exactly. Did he say something?"

Charlie shook his head. "I finally realized everything he's been doing and started feeling like I'd been taking advantage. Frank said he liked doing it. The way he said it reminded me of something my second ex asked for."

"What's that?"

Charlie rolled his eyes, refusing to blush. "She wanted to be spanked."

Liv's eyes widened. "Yeah? And did you? Better yet, would you be willing to demonstrate?"

Charlie eyed her warily. "You'd bite me."

"Not me. Lincoln." Liv smirked. "He keeps forgetting who the alpha dog is around here."

"Table that," Charlie said, although his palm started to tingle at the thought. "I get it, kinda, but I want to make sure we don't, uh, abuse the situation."

Liv nodded, her expression turning serious. "No, you're right. It's a good reminder, but you also have to trust that Frank knows what he needs, too. He's never let anyone take him for granted, not even me." She grimaced. "And there was a point when I tried my best."

Charlie raised an eyebrow, but Liv didn't seem inclined to share any further. "So we just...let Frank take care of us?"

"Sounds so easy, doesn't it? Sometimes accepting that is harder than it looks." Liv pulled him close and licked at his neck. Charlie shivered at the doubled sensations: the animal touch of her tongue, the more subtle pull of her pheromones emphasizing her place in the pack, and his. "I know it seems like another thing to adapt to, but compared to everything else...."

"You mean like finding myself in a werewolf foursome?" he said dryly. "Hell, I'm glad he wants to do it. I'd've lost it already, chasing after you and Linc for chores."

Liv giggled against his skin. "Is that a hint for us to be less messy?"

Charlie hugged her close. "There's messy and there's _messy,_ ya know? Frank might like taking care of the house stuff, but it shouldn't be his full-time job."

"Yeah." Liv leaned back a little to catch his eye. "That's why we need you too, Charlie. You watch out for all of us."

He kissed her forehead, then gave her a small push toward the kitchen. "Right now I'm interested in watching Lincoln make dinner."

***

Once he'd noticed what Frank was doing the proceedings were hard to overlook. Charlie felt like he was negotiating a tightrope for a few days; Frank didn't want to be _ignored,_ he wanted his efforts to be appreciated, but he also clearly didn't want anyone to make a big deal out of it. It wasn't about the housework per se, Charlie finally realized, but the act of caring for the three of them. Frank welcomed his company when Charlie picked up a kitchen towel to help dry the dinner dishes, and he didn't protest when Lincoln suddenly learned to drop his dirty clothes in the laundry basket. (Charlie didn't have anything to do with that, so Liv must've schooled him.) There were plenty of ways for Frank to make himself useful without Charlie feeling like he'd inherited an unpaid servant.

He'd managed to score another uninterrupted evening with the remote when Frank stretched out next to him on the couch, settling in as Charlie nodded a welcome. Frank handed over a beer and cracked open his own, looking inquisitive. "So how does this game work?"

Charlie spent the evening talking about cricket, explaining the rules and the variations and expounding on his favorite teams. Frank leaned in close as Charlie talked, sharing the comforting warmth of his body.

It felt good, paying attention to Frank and humoring his curiosity. Charlie didn't realize until much later that satisfaction went the other way too. He enjoyed talking about his favorite sport ad nauseam and Frank gave him the opportunity to indulge that inclination. He didn't think Frank had been faking his interest, though, so Charlie supposed they both got what they wanted.

Pretty much the definition of how a partnership was supposed to work, regardless of the unique elements of theirs.

**Author's Note:**

> Elfin mentioned that Charlie was really into cricket.
> 
> I was intrigued by the non-D/s side of service, especially after reading the discussion in comments [ here](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/621059.html). (The pack is full of D/s elements by nature, but Frank would do all the same things regardless.)


End file.
